


"Titty Pillow"

by Milksettos



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Trans Jack Kelly, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Jack is having bad dysphoria and Crutchie trys to help him feel more comfortable in his body.----I feel like this comes across in the wrong way- but as a transmasc person i'd generally cry if someone tried to make me feel better about my body in this way? this isn't a saying all trans people would like this though! O K A Y -Kind of sexual- I mean Crutchie is full on checking his naked body out but other than that theres like no sex or anything it's just wholesome cuddles while naked- just the human body.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 4





	"Titty Pillow"

“Jack?” Crutchie sat down on the bed, running his hand over Jack’s arm. “Jack.” 

“Mhmmmm… what ya want?” Jack bickered back burying his head into the pillow.

“What’s wrong?” Jack hummed in response, hugging the pillow tighter. “Jack… talk to me…” 

He shuffled over a little and groaned. Crutchie sighed pulling jack over on top of him- who looked up with wide eyes as crutchie began slowly massaging his body- Jack bit his lip and looked down, gasping when Crutchie began taking his shirt off “Crutch…” he mumbled. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me too, Jack… but you need to get at least a little more comfy in your body… i’ll undress too” 

Jack groaned but obliged letting the smaller pull his shirt over his head- his face Went red and he shivered from the air touching his breasts. “I won’t touch” Crutchie assured reaching down for Jacks pants, pulling the down- he admititly was taking in the scene far to long for this to not be sexual- but Jack didn’t really seem to mind all that much. 

Crutchie undressed himself, needing Jack to help him a little bit as his pants usually ended up being to tender on his bad leg- although Jack didn’t want to get out from under the covers he obliged and helped- struggling slightly but eventually they were both naked, in the bed, snuggling. 

Crutchie booped Jacks nose lovingly and laid his head on the tallers chest, “titty pillow…” he mumbled making Jack snort. They happily dozed off snuggled up together, smiles plastered on their faces.


End file.
